Files commonly have been used to organize papers and groups of papers. Simple forms of files typically have a front and back cover, often made of a single piece of semi-rigid paper or plastic that is bent so that the front cover folds up against the back cover. Tabs are provided in varying locations on files.
Some known mechanisms to keep papers from falling out of the closed file include pockets. Pockets are generally made from additional material that is attached to the file. U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,589 for example shows a file folder with a clear paneled portion front cover, a flap retaining tab and slot, and a retaining panel for locking the folding portion of the front panel.
There is a need for a file with improved access to superimposed pockets, such as with improved labeling.